Outside Looking In
by Thunder Chasing The Wind
Summary: Lord of the rings from the point of view of a servant, what kind of changes will he see middle earth undergo?


During the quest for the ring there were many changes. This is the story of those changes, as told by an elven messenger.  
  
Dislcaimer: I own nothing, if the great and masterful people who own LOTR wish to sue me I will set the Lions on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My hands shake as I reach toward the door. The King is angry and he's called me into the holy of holies, his own chambers. It's the sort of predicament that makes me ponder whether I will leave this room with all my blood in its original container.  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Come in" the voice sounds angry and impatient. I scurry through the doorway with my head bowed. "Y-you wished to see me, your majesty" usually King Thuranduil would command me to look at him while I am speaking so when he doesn't, I know he's preoccupied.  
  
"Yes, well as you probably know, the creature known as gollum has escaped. I am sending Prince Legolas to Rivendell to relate this to Lord Elrond, as he requested. You will accompany the Prince as a guide, along with the others I inform. You will leave in three days. Oh, and Rjuven please inform  
  
the Prince of my wishes. You are excused."  
  
Oh joy. Not only do I have to deal with an angry King; I have to deal with an angry Kings moody son. I troop toward Prince Legolas' room, if he is not in there I am in for quite a search.  
  
Knock Knock. How come all unpleasant things in life are preceded by me knocking at a door? There is no answer but I know the Prince is in there, I can hear him in there, several large thumps and "I cant believe he got away" in varying degrees of intensity. I knock again. "P-P-Prince Legolas, it is Rjuven, your l-leave to come in?" footsteps move towards the door and it is flung open. Prince Legolas is truly furious. I quickly bow my head so he does not think I am staring at him.  
  
"Rjuven, come in, you have a message for me?" he stood back and I shuffled into the vast room.  
  
"Well, sort of. Your father asked me to tell you that you will leave for Rivendell in three days, to deliver the report of gollum's disappearance to Lord Elrond, as the Lord requested." My bony fingers are beginning to shake and the Prince looks distinctly volatile, as if he was a volcano, about to explode.  
  
"how would you know what Lord Elrond wants" the Princes voice is strained with anger, He hates failing at things and when he does, he is always determined to pick up the pieces by himself. "Errrrr, well." I hate being nervous "the King said I am to g-guide you to Rivendell, along with your usual guard"  
  
The volcano erupts.  
  
"WHAT? How dare he! I think I can find my way to Rivendell by myself, I need not the help of a skinny little boy like you!" To punctuate his words Legolas shoves me hard, I attempt to keep my feet but fail, the Prince is strong. As I tumble my head cracks against the corner of the stone table. I scream. My hands flick to my head and I feel blood trickling over my fingers, soaking my hair. The Prince is kneeling beside me. Through my pain distorted vision he still looks angry. I don't want any more of my blood on the floor. I push him away. What am I doing? I cannot push him, he is the Prince.  
  
"E-excuse me, my P-Prince" I say, voice several degrees higher than normal. Then I'm up, out of there, my hands clutching my bleeding head.  
  
**Yes, I was angry. But I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't even angry at Rjuven, but at myself. Shouldn't my blood be on the floor then, not his? As I stare out over Mirkwood I pledge to be nicer to people, especially to those below me. I fear turning into my Father.**  
  
"Oh Rjuven, have you fallen again?"  
  
My Aunt has a right to be annoyed, I'm lying to her. I'm a useless liar and I think she knows that the various bumps, cuts and bruises I often pick up aren't from falling down. I side-step her question - "I'll be fine in the morning"  
  
"I know you will but surely someone so clumsy could not become the kings finest messenger, now tell me what happened, truly."  
  
I have two choices. Admit being pushed around by Prince Legolas, or get angry. I get angry. "Please! Don't baby me! I'm no child!" I know I'm hurting her feelings, her eyes are so sad. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
After I calm down a bit I am left to wonder why I said that. It would have been so easy just to tell her the truth, like I did for everything else. All I can come back to are price Legolas' comments. Indeed they probably hurt more than the crack on the head. What had he called me? 'a skinny little boy.' Yes, he was almost three times my age, but I was no child, probably more mature than he was, with all his tantrum throwing moodiness. By now I had worked myself back into anger. And little, I was as tall as he was! I slump against a tree, and pulled the sleeve of my tunic up over my elbow, revealing skin stretched tight over skeletal bones. I am skinny. Aunt Avardo is always fretting over how much I eat. I told her I ate plenty. My bones just seem to stick out like that anyway. I'm going to have to apologise to her. She tries her best. Besides, I'm leaving in three days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feedback, please! Tell me where you think I should go with this? (obviously to Rivendell, but you know what I mean) I need heaps of ideas for the plot, even the title! I'm pondering making it slash, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think PLEASE!!! 


End file.
